User talk:Closertothewake
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Guns Table page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kaewon (talk) 23:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I've noticed that you have changed the cost of MG 3 (MG 42) to 25,000 Exp. Just wanted to confirm this is the correct cost as main page for this gun still says 37,500 Exp. Let me know, please which is the correct. Thanks, Ryandell I'm sorry, that's my mistake. I thought the cost of the guns when not-hidden were 33% lower and put that in based on the hidden cost, I should have looked at the gun's page. I was still getting used to the wiki when I did that. The bulk of my subsequent changes to the Guns Table page were based on the data in the gun pages. I've changed the Guns Table value for the MG 3 (MG 42) to 37,500, but I've not see it yet on the map in my game, so I possibly should have just put it back to '???' instead. Thanks for catching that, Closertothewake (talk) 01:19, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I see it on the map now, beyond the Mauser C96, and can confirm that the unlock cost is 25,000 + 7 credits. I've reverted the change to the wiki, and changed the main page for the gun. Thanks for fixing the numeric sorting of the gun table, and adding the missing values. Closertothewake (talk) 05:40, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for confirming the cost. I'm not that fully familiar with Wikia myself so no worries. One thing about the hidden unlock cost - that as far as I know is 50% of the normal cost. Although I believe there were few exceptions from that (at least as per the data gathered but it could be prone to errors too). On a side note, I'm having the Guns table scripted and automated so, if you will need to do any bulk update in future, drop me a message and I might be able to do it quickly. Smaller changes are fine to just do by hand but man.. when I saw those activations counts... ;-) Thanks for that anyway. Going to update the MG 3 cost in my sources now for future. Thanks, Ryandell P.S. When you leave a message on my talk page, I get notice. When you replied on yours, I could see that through Wiki Activity page but that can be sometimes missed, I guess. P.S.2 - Hmmm.. looks like the reverting changed colours on the table. I see that style tag was added to most cells. Or was that added by you? Yeah, I did notice later in the wiki that some costs didn't scale the same way, like the Colt Pocket Hammer and the Mauser C96. I don't recall how things happenned, but I think I didn't see the MG 3 (MG 42) in the Category:Guns page, so I thought the page for the gun didn't exist (and didn't see the costs on it). (On a tangent, I see the Beretta PX4 has a page, but also isn't on the Category:Guns page, I don't know how the format works, but if that page just aggregate other pages that have a tag for category "guns", maybe those pages are missing that tag.) Ah, that's great about scripting and automating the Guns Table. Can anyone do that through some download/upload of raw data instead of using the wikia editor, or do you have to be an admin ? I wrote a script to download each primary gun page and parse the names and activations, then spent some time copy-pasting while listening to something else, so it wasn't so bad, but it would have been nice to just parse out the table in a compatible format to upload. The activations count seemed good for everyone to have since the parts count and difficulty only gives a rough sense. I thought it might be good to parse in the Timed 1, 2, 3 achievement times into the table for easy reference, but that might make it too bloated for most users. I'll leave it be, and let you add that if you think it's a good idea. If you'd like a file with the parsed times I can work on that, so I don't mess with the table as a whole. Good to know how the Talk page works. I'll just leave this message here and not repost it on your page. Yikes, no, I certainly didn't mean to change the style of the table, I just clicked the "undo" link on the history of the Guns Table page (possibly also "Publish", I don't recall). I'm really very new to the wikia format, so if you can purge the changes I did subsequent to yours at "00:51, January 20, 2016‎ RyandellTheOne", then please do. Thanks again, Closertothewake (talk) 01:00, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, Been away from my computer since my last contribution here :-) Just going through your message now. Firstly, thank you for spotting missing categories. I have added them now to MG 3 and Beretta PX4. The categories as far as I know, currently don't have too much use. By the way, you can set thme up easily yourself too. "...Can anyone do that through some download/upload of raw data instead of using the wikia editor, or do you have to be an admin... " Anyone can do that. What I'm actually doing, is getting all the data into SQL database on my end and then just generate the whole output and copy & paste it through wikia editor. Eventually want to do the same for the individual model pages. There is also Wiki Media API that could allow you to connect and directly modify the pages I guess, but I haven't had time to sit down to it myself. For the Guns table, yes Activations count is not bad to have, but I don't feel timings for the achievements will do much. Maybe for few users yes. The idea for the table was to give rather summary view on most initial parameters with the sorting ability so users could have better help in picking a way they want to go (eg. sorting by unlock price or difficulty levels). If someone wants more data, then there's always model's page. So I think let's not try to explode this table too much as overwhelming amount of data doesn't help either ;-) However, I just got an idea today and am going to add links to the model names so you could easily get to the required page from the table as well. I think it only makes sense to have it there. "... If you'd like a file with the parsed times I can work on that, so I don't mess with the table as a whole..." ''Thank you for the offer but I have timings already - at least for most models. I was gathering all the models data, including achievements costs, in my database. What I'm missing however is a scrapping script that could help me compare the database with web and list the changes / process updates. Started to look into some tool (scrappy) for that but had to drop it and never got a chance to get back to it. By the way, what language did you write your script in? There's one other project I'm working on (or trying at least lol).. how good are you with math and programming? :-) Was thinking about automating generation of the unlock map and to draw it programmatically or at least simplify and speed up the process.... "...Yikes, no, I certainly didn't mean to change the style of the table, I just clicked the "undo" link on the history of the Guns Table page (possibly also "Publish", I don't recall). I'm really very new to the wikia format, so if you can purge the changes I did subsequent to yours at "00:51, January 20, 2016? RyandellTheOne", then please do...." No worries, wanted just to confirm whether it was desired effect. I kinda suspected it might have been an issue with Wiki itself. Just recently had one gun page completely disappearing for me after I edited it. What was even more stranger was the fact that when I opened the editor all content was present but nothing showing after publishing. Clearing cache didn't help ;-) I will fix the style, that's not a problem. Thank you for contributing. That's surely a help! Keep up the good work. RyandellTheOne (talk) 22:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello =) "Firstly, thank you for spotting missing categories. I have added them now to MG 3 and Beretta PX4. The categories as far as I know, currently don't have too much use. By the way, you can set thme up easily yourself too." Ah, I see, somehow I hadn't noticed the Categories section at the bottom, for some reason I thought it would be a hidden tag somewhere, gotcha, will do that if I spot any more. "Anyone can do that. What I'm actually doing, is getting all the data into SQL database on my end and then just generate the whole output and copy & paste it through wikia editor. Eventually want to do the same for the individual model pages." Cool cool, I hadn't seen the tab that switches from 'Visual' to 'Source', that makes a lot of sense now, copy-paste parsed markup sounds good. "There is also Wiki Media API that could allow you to connect and directly modify the pages I guess, but I haven't had time to sit down to it myself." Good to know. "However, I just got an idea today and am going to add links to the model names so you could easily get to the required page from the table as well. I think it only makes sense to have it there." That would be great ! Sounds good about not blowing up the table too. "I was gathering all the models data, including achievements costs, in my database. What I'm missing however is a scrapping script that could help me compare the database with web and list the changes / process updates. Started to look into some tool (scrappy) for that but had to drop it and never got a chance to get back to it. By the way, what language did you write your script in?" Ah, did you enter them into your database independently of the gun pages ? That is, neither using the gun pages as a source for the db, nor the db as a source for the gun pages ? I'm most familiar with Perl, so I wrote the script with it. If you wanted to learn a scripting language, it would probably be best to use Python. If you want some way to diff the values from the guns and your db, I can probably adapt my script to get all the values for all the table values for each gun, and output that as a tab-delimited file. If you can output your database values as tab-delimited in the same format, you can 'diff' them, or if you just do a .sql dump, I could probably have my script parse against that dump (I'd have to see how your db is structured to be sure, but it makes sense that it should work). Have you ran perl before ? If you're on a Mac, it should be part of the default install, on Windows I use Cygwin to use perl, but I know there's lighter stuff that also runs perl. "There's one other project I'm working on (or trying at least lol).. how good are you with math and programming? :-) Was thinking about automating generation of the unlock map and to draw it programmatically or at least simplify and speed up the process...." That sounds great. How was the original graph generated ? Is it a screenshot jpg, with other images overlayed on it ? The only graphical thing that's remotely close that I've used is http://js.cytoscape.org/ You can see the demos for Tokyo Railways and Images and Breadthfirst layout, and a combination of those would generate something somewhat close, but it wouldn't look like the actual unlock map. We'd have to specify the coordinates of each gun / range, specify the image that goes with it, the border type, and we'd have a lot more control over what happens on mouse-over and clicking, but I don't know if it's possible to define the edges (lines between guns/ranges) to be straight with bent corners of some specific radius (it might be possible, I don't know). We'd also have to define all the edges as connections between with each pair of nodes (guns / ranges). It would be a lot of work to explicitly define the edges. It would also be a lot of work to define the coordinates of each node, but possibly we can get that from the original graph (I don't know how). It would be a lot of work, unless there's another tool better suited for it, but it'd be really awesome to have an updated version. If you have all the models showing on your map, maybe just a screenshot of it would be good, even if it doesn't have all the pins or borders for guns that require credits. Thanks for fixing the edit, the warm welcome, the explanations, and all the great work you've put into this very useful wiki ! Closertothewake (talk) 18:57, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, To answer your questions, ''"...Ah, did you enter them into your database independently of the gun pages ? That is, neither using the gun pages as a source for the db, nor the db as a source for the gun pages ?.." I was doing a mix of data entery based on the game itself and the wiki. As I was checking models on the Wiki and updating, I was simultaneously creating the database. Also where I could not get data from the game, I was taking it from the Wiki ;-) I'm actually writing my scripts in Python. As for the db side, I'm rather efficient with T-SQL and tab delimited values could be even checked directly without importing or dumping the data to file. So 'diffing' data won't be much of a problem. Ultimately though I think I will do that from the outside script as I want to combine my learning of Python with the real-like project. Did some work in Python already (some of the scripts to help me here, for example) but not web-scrapping (yet ;-) ). Eventually will get there, only time is the barrier for me atm. "...How was the original graph generated ? Is it a screenshot jpg, with other images overlayed on it ?...". The unlock map was just a screenshot. The pins come from Wiki as I used the Map feature here. There's however a disadvantage currently as all the pins had to be added manually via graphical designer (no source modification :-( ) thus updating the map is a bit cumbersome. Also adding any new models can be crappy because of the backgrounds in the game. Not to mention limitations in size. "....It would also be a lot of work to define the coordinates of each node, but possibly we can get that from the original graph (I don't know how)... ''" I have started to generate vector map (in svg format) so have the positions of all the gun borders done already. Only thing left is to create connections between them. Doesn't have to be exactly pixel precise as in game, but rounded corners would be rather a must ;-) Also then it's just a matter of overlaying the gun model images, but that should be a breeze compared to the rest. "...It would be a lot of work, unless there's another tool better suited for it, but it'd be really awesome to have an updated version. ...''" Well, if you are up for the game and want to try yourself with the map, I can send you the SVG file :-) Regards, RyandellTheOne (talk) 00:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Cool cool, good to hear about Python, and good luck with it. Getting the web pages should be pretty straightforward, and the layout of the html is pretty clean, so the regular expressions to find the matches shouldn't be too bad. Makes sense about the difficulty of updating the screenshot, and good to know about the Map feature on the Wiki. (As an aside, I also realized that doing it with js.cytoscape would require adding the javascript libraries to the wiki page, and I don't know if wikia would allow that). That's awesome that you have so much progress on the svg, and I'll think about helping out, but it seems a bit overwhelming right now. I'll let you know if I change my mind =) best, Closertothewake (talk) 06:38, January 24, 2016 (UTC)